


Forbidden Love

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [5]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU Where Ericka uses her seductress skills to lure Drac to his death, Because Ericka loves this dumb vampire, But also, But unfortunately she's easily distracted, Drericka, F/M, Fluff, It's descriptive, Smut, When I say smut I MEAN SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day Five - Free DayAU - What if Ericka had different plans other than a date? The only way she could stake an oblivious Dracula was with pleasure. But, she realises how sweet he could really be.





	Forbidden Love

Count Dracula...making a move on _her_?!

Ericka gagged. Of course, her great-grandfather was right. All he had to do was lure humans; kidnap them and feast upon their blood like the animal he was.

But...maybe this could work.

Her eyes lit up - a plan sprung into her mind. Although it seemed utterly _revolting_ , Ericka believed it was the smartest method in finally staking that Vampire's cold heart.

"Here she comes, okay Drac...hit it!" Griffin shoved the nervous Count towards the Captain, awaiting the grand moment.

" _Your delicious neck wrappings are in a nice coffin would you like to see my parts_?"

His Pack stood dumbfounded behind him. Ericka struggled to keep her forced smile, inwardly scoffing at his pathetic attempt.

"Is this supposed to be the Lord of Darkness' _sophisticated_ method of flirting?" Ericka raised her brow, glancing between his beet-red face and his friends, who were wincing and staring.

Finally, she gazed at Dracula with half-lidded eyes. "Follow me."

Drac's eyes widened. "Wh-What...?"

Fingers curling around his, Ericka smirked as she tugged for him to follow suit. "Come on, don't be shy."

Drac gaped. Being led by the Captain, he spotted the anticipated gazes of his Pack before turning a corner. However, behind that corner was the last person he wanted to see. Fortunately, Ericka shoved him away before said person could grow suspicious.

"Oh, Dad!" Mavis grinned. "There you are."

"Hello, hi, hi, Mavis!" Drac's voice raised its pitch.

"Uh," Mavis cocked her brow, "what are you doing around here?"

He couldn't help but occasionally glance at Ericka, acting oblivious. "Oh, well...I just decided to have a nice Ericka–I mean, _walk_."

"Right..." Mavis glared at the Captain, who seemed too suspicious, standing there glancing at her compass. Why would she be near her father? There were many other areas on the ship she could've stared at her object. "Well, I'll meet you back at the cabin so we can all go to the beach later."

"Yes, yes!" Drac grinned, laughing nervously and avoiding eye contact.

Before she left, Mavis greeted with a forced smile, "Captain."

Ericka snapped her gaze towards Mavis, pretending she hadn't overheard their conversation or in no possible way was about to seduce Dracula into his death. She offered a fake smile, discretely watching as she turned the corner.

She grinned inwardly _. You won't be meeting him by then, I'm afraid._

Curling her fingers around his hand once again, Ericka murmured, "Let's get away from all the distractions."

Oblivious to the stupid grin across his face, Drac floated behind the Captain as she led him towards her cabin. He was _really_ going to do this.

Once the door clicked shut, Ericka pinned him against the door. Her fingers trailed over his chest, along his neck and traced his lips, hesitating before pressing her lips against his. She shuddered but maintained her act as she pressed her body against his - her breasts pushing rather pleasingly against him.

Drac groaned as he felt his erection press against her abdomen. Cheeks burning from its flush, he distracted himself as he kissed her senselessly. His hands rested on either side of her waist, exploring her curves that he secretly admired as much as her endearing personality.

Between kisses, Ericka smiled, "I've dreamt of this for _ages_..."

Ericka ran her hands down his chest, touching the sides; trailing down his abdomen. Her lips broke away from Drac's - who leaned in, desperate for more. She shook her head, chuckling as her lips planted kisses down his chest. Travelling downward, Ericka pushed him further as a tongue began gliding across his skin.

Drac chuckled nervously. "I-I just can't stop thinking about you- _ah_..."

He glanced downward, finding Ericka knelt before him. One palm cupped the fabric surrounding his bulge, as she kissed the surface. A groan escaped his lips.

Tugging down his swim-shorts, Ericka stared with a widened gaze. She hadn't planned this part. More accurately, she aimed to stake him during their kisses. Instead, she cherished this as an advantage to her seductive act.

"Oh, Count..." Ericka smirked, "I didn't think that you'd be so _big_..."

With teasing slowness - and revulsion - Ericka wrapped her lips around his tip. Her tongue explored his shaft, using her hand to massage the skin surrounding his length. She moaned against his cock; the tension making him shudder. Kissing him gently, Ericka pumped her hand around him, eyes flicking upward to watch his reactions.

They were quite amusing.

He glanced down, watching her movements and his chest tightening whenever her eyes gazed into his. Even the lipstick marks across his shaft made his stomach flip. Slipping his hand within her adorable blonde hair, Drac closed his eyes, sighing as his head collapsed against the cabin wall. He groaned, "Ericka..."

" _Dracula_..." she purred.

Eyes half-lidded, she remembered the stake leaning against her cabinet. Now was the chance! Her free hand grasped the wood, pointing the edge upward as her tongue twirled around his tip. Edging closer to his chest, Ericka bobbed her head to keep him within his abyss of pleasure. Glancing upward, she noticed his mouth opening and closing; his chest beating faster than the bounce of a trampoline. She felt proud of herself to make even a Vampire lose his mind.

However, the stake slipped from her grasp. Grunting, she struggled to keep her rhythm whilst attempting to swipe at the stake again. But, Drac already lifted her from the ground before she could try. He wrapped her legs around his hips, before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

Rolling her eyes, Ericka settled into the kiss before her reaction became suspicious. She had a backup plan - no worries.

With slick movement, Drac popped the button on her pants, tugging the zipper so he could remove her clothing.

"Wow, someone's a little...uh...eager," Ericka teased, although a twinge of distaste hinting within the depths of her tone.

Jesus, how hadn't she thrown up already? Her hands itched to slice off his own, which were fiddling with the golden buttons of her uniform. If her great-grandfather discovered what her last resort was in killing Dracula, he'd stake _her_.

However, she'd have to take them to another level.

Gliding her palm across his, Ericka trailed his hand down her bare form, smoothing over her breasts and the soft skin that blanketed her beautiful figure. She reached her panties, which Drac carefully slid his fingers underneath, inhaling as he felt the slick wetness of her sex.

"That's all for _you_..." Ericka purred against his neck, coaxing him in a slow rhythm. Yet, she found her breath hitching inside her throat, moaning gently as he continued stroking her clit.

_Stop enjoying it._

Yet, her sexual experiences only minimised to her own hands or toys, so the presence of another drove her crazy. She knew he attempted to be gentle, apologising when his claws merely grazed her skin. Ericka rolled her eyes, focusing on retrieving her extra stake from underneath her pillow; partially delayed from the tingles between her thighs that drove her crazy.

 _Hopefully, he's distracted enough_ , Ericka thought to herself, _lecher_.

However, as Dracula's lips touched every inch of her bare skin, he whispered, "You're...you are beautiful."

That's when she stopped. Her hand stopped; her eyes flickered open, staring at Dracula with shock.

She breathed, "What...?"

Drac hunched his shoulders. "I-I said you're beautiful."

"Oh..." Ericka's ragged breath wasn't due to her unwanted arousal. Instead, blushing as Drac continued to pepper kisses around her neck, Ericka bit her lip. Although she enjoyed the affection he spoiled her with, Ericka couldn't help but cringe.

This wasn't fair.

In the end, she shook her head, pushing his chest away and perching on the rim of her bed. "I-I'm sorry...I can't do this."

Drac watched with an agape expression as Ericka fumbled with her shirt. She was about to secure the buttons, before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Drac frowned, "I'm sorry if I made you-"

"No, no. Don't be." Ericka kicked the stake underneath her bed, struggling to breathe as her heart thrashed against her chest. "It's just...nobody has ever called me that before."

"Well, it's true." Dracula lay his palm across hers. "I've never met someone so beautiful since...since I saw my wife for the final time."

Her heart dropped like a stone, guilt rippling through her body. A wife...? She never knew about that. She faced him, noticing the despair overcast within his pupils. God, if his wife looked down upon him now, she would've grasped Ericka's throat within a second. She stared at him with a frown, before returning the grip on his hand.

"Just recently, I've felt lonely." Drac's eyes glimmered all of a sudden as he met her gaze. "But with you, I feel that love again."

Ericka's eyes widened. _Love_. Had she ever experienced love? Could she ever return the love of a... _monster_? "Is this what love feels like?"

Drac nodded, before loosening his grip around her palm and bowing his head. "But, I understand that if you'd rather wait, maybe for someone human...I mean, would you do this with a monster like me?"

She couldn't take him seriously with that erection; she couldn't deny it, either. With those tingles between her thighs, Ericka couldn't ignore how _desperately_ she wanted to be fucked.

Shoving him back towards the bed, Ericka slid her fingers between the elastic of her panties, tugging them away from her body. She grinned watching his cock twitch each time as she began rubbing herself against him. She knew he'd release soon, but she wasn't done teasing him yet.

"Ericka..." Drac moaned. His hands caressed her back, trailing down her ass and squeezing the flesh gently. Fuck...how he'd handle all of that without bursting his load too soon, he didn't know.

His tip rested above her clit. Ericka sent Drac a final seductive glance before she lowered her hips. Watching his dick being buried to the hilt, Drac almost fainted at the pressure as her slick walls clasped around him. God, she was so _tight._

Mounting her hands across his chest, Ericka began moving her hips in a smooth rhythm. She rode him steady at first, until Drac's fingers dug into the small of her back, attracting a smug grin as she moved across his length at a steady pace that filled the atmosphere with the sounds of their breathing. He sat upright, arms snaking around her waist. Foreheads pressing together, they enveloped themselves in a disastrous kiss that left them chuckling at first. But, Drac's hands clasped underneath her rear, squeezing tight and switching her sounds back to blissful sighs. Ericka closed her eyes, tilting her head back and sighing, which Drac found the advantage to kiss her neck gently. God...he was _so big_ inside her. She bit her lip, moaning at the pressure.

Caught in the midst of their moment whilst riding him, she felt the urge to feel dominated. She wanted marks from his hands across her hips; his name moaned through her lips for the entire ship to overhear. Ericka's hot breath brushed over his ear as she murmured, "I know you wanna _fuck_ me _,_ Count..."

That feeling of butterflies churned in his stomach. Granting her wish, Drac lifted Ericka up from his hips and raised from the bed. He turned her figure the opposite way, laying her across the bed so his dick grazed her ass.

All his tenderness washing away with the pleasure, Drac slipped inside her again, grasping her hips with a firm grip. His mouth was already open, allowing a gasp to escape when he entered her, filling her walls with his pulsing cock that grew more excited with the touch of her skin against him; the beautiful flesh of her rear bumping against him. Finding his rhythm, a low groan emerged from his lungs.

It seemed like an eternity - waiting for Ericka. But now that he could finally appreciate her gorgeous body, his impatience pooled into his fast thrusts, his strength rocking her body and making her whimper eagerly. Sounds of their skin colliding made it difficult for Drac to control himself. The bed-post slammed against the wall, chipping away paint and possibly disturbing the surrounding cabins. Not that either of them cared. Ericka embraced his name with moans, making it her mission to spread awareness of her pleasure.

Noticing one hand grasping the pillow, and the other sprawled across the bed, Drac lowered himself closer so he could kiss her shoulder and entwine his fingers with hers. His fangs skimmed her skin, watering his mouth and increasing his heartbeat. He exhaled as the waves of her orgasm rolled straight into the next, fucking her harder, deeper until she's burying her face into the pillow and quivering like a feather in a strong current.

Yet, he kept his amity, pulling out and groaning as his orgasm spread across her ass. His head tilted back, eyes closing as the pulses drove him towards the cliff of insanity. Pumping his load across her rear, he moaned her name, listening to the sweet sounds of her sighs as she bathed in her glorious feeling.

Relaxing in the satisfying aftermath, Ericka sighed as she eased into the pillow, gripping the linen tight. Eyes closed, she smiled, "That was... _amazing_..."

Flustered, Drac returned to the bed with a towel, trying his best not to chuckle nervously as he cleaned Ericka's body. He hung the towel back on its rightful hook, before perching himself next to Ericka. After indulging every second of her pleasure, she finally sat upright in her bed. They exchanged coy smiles. She laughed inwardly - after fucking her like _that_ , he still remained the gentleman she knew.

She finds herself performing the first move. Placing a hand across his, she leaned forward enough for Drac to follow suit. They feel content with kissing each other gently. Slow, tender touches. For the first time, Ericka settled into the romantic sensation with Dracula, wrapping her arms around his shoulders like he was her anchor. He didn't even know the surname of who he kissed. The guilt would seep into her mind later, but for now, she focused on how affectionate a monster could really be, giggling as he kissed her cheek.

Although, she recognised this feeling. The entire scenario - it always ended one way.

Unwrapping her arms, Ericka hunched her shoulders. "Are you gonna leave?"

Drac furrowed his brows. "Why would I do that?"

_Because the others did. Because I don't deserve you._

_Because...I'm a Van Helsing._

However, he never budged. His eyes never tore away from their gaze, as Drac settled against Ericka's form with his arms looping around her waist. Like two rebellious teenagers, they chuckled and settled within the comfort of Ericka's blankets and each other's embrace. Ericka nestled into his arms, closing her eyes and sporting a goofy smile across her cheeks. Nothing could've forced her away from this moment.

Except a knock on her door.

"Captain Ericka?" Her fish colleague uttered, "We'll be arriving at the Deserted Island in twenty minutes."

She sighed. Glancing up at Drac with an apologetic expression, he only smiled and kissed her forehead. Feeling that anticipated jump in her heart, Ericka teased, "Coming for a shower?"

Without hesitation, Drac grinned as his hand slipped around her own, almost floating behind her into the bathroom.

She turned the dial, occasionally glancing at the Vampire who couldn't stop staring at her figure. Droplets of water poured across her body, fairer and tinted compared to his own. Staring as they trickled from her collarbone towards her thighs, Drac swore he could've Zinged with her all over again.

She'd only planned sharing a shower with him so they could clean each other - a strange little fantasy Ericka imagined with a potential boyfriend. The loneliness overcome her mind sometimes. Yet, she realised all the possibilities of what a couple could do in the shower together. Therefore, she lay a palm across his abdomen.

Feeling his face heat up slightly, Drac gulped, "Don't you have to be ready in fifteen minutes?"

Ericka shrugged, kissing his chest and wrapping her palm around his member. "I can be ready for you in _one_."

Without question, Drac hoisted her legs around his hips, pressing her against the steamed tiles.

And with that, they'd fucked again in a matter of five minutes. Although he came inside her this time, she found herself oblivious within her orgasm. Ericka left with a huge grin across her face, still feeling the marks from the shower tiles across her back.

* * *

Drac frolicked across the deck. He twirled in the air or on his tip-toes; the railings used for his leaps of joy. Any monster would've claimed he'd consumed too much alcohol, but Drac hadn't owned the keen brains for drinking. This attitude, however, rarely emerged from him.

His buddies spotted him floating around like a goof, concluding that they'd catch up on all the gossip.

"So, Drac," Frank grinned, "did you have fun with the Captain?"

Hands clutching his chest, Drac murmured, "I want to marry her..."

"Woah, buddy." Griffin joked, "You've known her for like, one or two days."

"I dunno, Griffin." Murray teased, "The way they're we're having fun would've been heard all the way from another planet."

"Oh yeah, Drac." Frank snickered, "Next time, try and be...quieter?"

Drac's expression dropped. "You _heard_?"

"It sounded like you were attacking her, buddy." Frank pursed his lips, struggling to contain his laughter. "Don't want that Van Helsing crawling out of his grave just to prove your Vampirism is deadly, do we now?"

His friends guffawed, slapping Drac's back and wiping tears away from their eyes. Murray sung his song - _you can't deny the Zing._

Drac only murmured, "Shut up," before continuing his fantasies of him and Ericka. What would their wedding cake look like?


End file.
